Ninjago Genderbend
by Hawkgirl2004
Summary: The ninja received a call from the museum calling about a robbery. While returning Jay accidentally did something with the artifact. The next day the ninja find themselves turned into girls. Will they be able to turn back to normal? Or will they be stuck like this forever?(After second season)
1. Chapter 1

No one's POV

Today was a normal day at the bounty. The ninja were training, as usual, but was interrupted when Nya got a call from the Museum. "Guys! There's been a robbery at the museum!" The ninja got ready immediately and left to the museum. Once they got to the museum there was a guy running out with a rare artifact which was a golden statue of a woman with a couple of bright jewels on it.

Kai's POV

Once the guy saw us he started running away with the artifact. "C'mon he's getting away!" I shouted. We ran after him and the next thing I knew we got him cornered. "No, where to go buddy," Cole said casually. With this, the guy surrendered and handed the artifact over to Jay and left.

"Well, that was easy," Jay said. "Let's just give this back to the museum director guys," Lloyd said. We then started walking back towards the museum. "I wonder. Does this artifact do anything?" Jay asked. "I believe it doesn't do anything Jay," Zane responded.

"Maybe it does do something. I bet it does something cool." Jay then started rubbing the thing to see if it does anything. But in the corner of my eye, I saw a white shine and it was not natural. "Guess not." We then arrived at the museum to bring back the stolen artifact.

"Thank you so much ninja," The museum director said. "Happy to help. Call us if there's any more trouble," Cole said. We then walked out of the museum towards where the bounty was. "Today was so boring, right guys?" Jay asked while we were walking towards the gaming room. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"We weren't even able to use spinjitzu or our weapons," I said with an aggravated tone. "Chill Kai, you'll get your chance next time," Lloyd said. "Anyone wanna play Fist to Face II?" I sighed. "Sure." Since we only had four controllers, Lloyd decided to sit out.

"Haha! Take that!" I exclaimed. "So, who's winning right now?" Lloyd asked. "Isn't obvious I'm winning," I said while turning around to face Lloyd. That was a big mistake. "Ha! Now I'm winning!" Jay yelled.

"Damnit!" I yelled. I sighed and just kept playing the game until someone won. "Yes! I won!" Cole exclaimed. "What time is it Zane?" Lloyd asked. "It is 7:30 PM," Zane said.

"Zane, it's your night to cook," I said. Zane just nodded and went towards the kitchen to work on dinner. "Ugh. I'm so bored," I said while flopping on the couch. "Well then, what do you think we should do?" Cole said while sprawled on the floor. "I don't know. I'm just bored."

"Anyone got ideas about what to do?" I asked. "Hmm. How 'bout two truths and a lie?" Jay suggested. "Sounds interesting. Okay, let's give it a shot," Lloyd said. "I'll go first," Jay said. "Okay, I have been to a rock concert before. When I was a kid, I wanted to be a movie star. And pizza is my favorite food. Which one is the lie?"

"I'm gonna say the second one," I said. "Yeah I agree with Kai," Cole said. "Yep. Defiantly the second one," Lloyd said in agreement. "Correct. Who's next?" Jay asked. "I'll go next," I responded while thinking about some good truths and lies.

"Okay, my sister is a vegetarian. I am deathly afraid of water. And I like the color red. Which one is the lie?" I said with a smirk. "The second one," Cole said. "It's the first one," Jay said with a smug look on his face. "I agree with Jay," Lloyd said. "Cole's wrong," I said.

"What!? You're afraid of water?" Cole asked. I sighed, I really didn't want to talk about it. "Dinner's ready!" Zane shouted from the kitchen. "Aw yeah!" Jay exclaimed while walking towards the kitchen. The rest of us followed after Jay to eat dinner.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked while sitting down at my seat. The table was set neatly and everything was in place. "Chicken, shrimp, rice, bread, and broccoli," Zane responded. "Nice," Jay said. Everyone started serving themselves what they'd like to eat.

Dinner went by as usual, pretty boring. After everyone was done eating dinner we went back to our room. Everyone changed into their pajamas, including me. After changing we went towards the bathroom to brush our teeth. While we were brushing our teeth Jay decided to start a conversation.

"Wasn't dinner delicious?" Jay asked as he was brushing his teeth. "Better than Coles cooking," I said while brushing my teeth as well. "Hey!" Cole shouted. After we were done brushing our teeth we went back to our bedroom. Everyone seemed to be very exhausted after what happened today.

I walked towards my bed and then fell face first on top of it. "Do we _have_ to train tomorrow?" I asked, my voiced muffled. "No, we get to sit down and watch t.v. and do whatever we want," Jay said sarcastically. "Okay I get your point Jay," I said while getting under my covers. Then I closed my eyes and let sleep wash over me.

* * *

 **I don't own Ninjago. I only own the plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kai's POV

I woke up to a bad headache for some weird reason. And not only that but for some reason, my whole entire body felt really weird. I pulled the sheets off and sat up straight. Also for some reason, my chest felt very heavy. 'Why do I feel weird? Is this one of Jay's pranks?' I thought before looking down on my body.

I looked down just to find out that I turned into a girl. "What the fuck?!" I accidentally yelled. I realized that my voice also sounded like a girl's voice. I looked around to see if anyone woke up due to me yelling, but luckily no one woke up. 'How the hell did this happen to me?' I thought.

'Maybe it was the artifact. I knew there was something weird with that thing,' I thought while sitting down on my bed and looking at my new body. My pajamas were now slightly bigger on my new small figure. And hair was now slightly spiky and up to my shoulders. Not to mention that my nails were now painted a fiery red color. 'Was I the only one who turned into a girl? Maybe the others were affected,' I thought.

Jay's POV

I woke up having a weird sensation all over my body. 'Are my pajamas…bigger?' I thought while getting up. While getting up I felt a weird heavy feeling on my chest. I looked down on my figure just to realize that I turned into a girl. "What the hell?!" I screamed but was interrupted when a soft hand covered my mouth.

"Will you shut it?" I heard an annoyed feminine voice said, it sounded like Kai except for the fact that the voice belonged to a girl. The girl then took her hand off my mouth."Kai? Is that you?" I asked. "No, it's the Easter bunny. Of course, it's me!" Kai said with annoyance. "What happened to us?" I asked.

"Isn't obvious? We've been turned into girls." I looked at my hands and saw that my nails were painted a shocking blue. My hair was now longer, exactly above my waist. "This is really weird. What could've possibly done this?" I asked while touching a strand of my hair. "Think it might've been the artifact. You must've activated it by rubbing it or something," Kai responded.b

"Do you think that the burglar planned this?" I asked. "Probably not. He most likely doesn't know what the artifact does," Kai responded. "Whatever you say," I said. "Should we tell the others about this?" I asked. "Nah. Let's see them freak out."

Unknown's POV

Perfect, everything seems to be going well. Soon all of the pieces of my plan will fall right into place. There's only one way to cure the ninja and one thing is for sure, they'll never get it. I will make sure of that. That is if all goes according to my plan.

"Thinking about your plan?" Asked a voice. "Nice to see you too," I said sarcastically. "What? No insult? Or are you just too happy about your plan?" I sighed after he said that. "This doesn't concern you, Aaron," I said. "Well, you are technically my fiancé, Emily," Aaron said.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," I said as I turned around holding up a fist. "You are a feisty one, I'll give you that," He chuckled. "Whatever," I sighed while looking back at my screen. "Least I did most of the work. They'll never realize that the burglar was me, who is a girl," I said while slightly puffing up my chest with pride. "Yeah right."

"Just get out of my safe haven Aaron," I said. "Pft whatever," He scowled while walking away. "Why did I ever agree to marry you?" I sighed. "You know that I can still hear you, right?" Aaron stated from a distance. "Damn," I scowled.

Cole's POV

I slowly opened my tired eyes. My vision was a little bit hazy at first. I saw two girls sitting down on Kai's and Jay's bed. "What's going on?" I asked at first not realizing that I sounded like a girl. "Cole?" They both asked.

"Who are you two exactly?" That's when I realizd that I turned into a girl. "Wait. Why am I a girl?" I asked mainly directed to the two girls. "Some sort of curse or spell of some kind. From the statue at the museum," One of the girls said. "Kai, Jay. Is that you?" I asked. "Who else?" The girl I could only assume is Jay.

"Why would someone do this to us?" I asked. " I don't know. Maybe some sort of plot for revenge?" Kai stated. "What about the others?" I asked. "Their affected as well," Kai said. 'Who was that guy who stole that statue? Maybe he had something to do with this,' I thought.

Zane's POV

"Does anyone else think that this is weird?" I heard. 'Was that...Jay?' I thought. "You're telling me," said another female voice which sounded like Kai. I sat up and opened my eyes in order to see who the people were. When I looked around I saw three girls who looked like Kai, Jay, and Cole.

"Who are you three?" I asked. "Zane?" They all said at the same time while turning their heads to look at me. "Cole? Jay? Kai? Is that you?" I asked. "It's us Zane," said the female that seemed to be Cole. 'Why did this happen? And what could have caused us to change genders?' I thought.

Lloyd's POV

"Ugh. My head," I said while rising up from my bed and massaging my head. For some weird reason my hair felt longer. I looked down upon my body to see that I was a girl. "WHAT?!" I said loudly. "Shhhh!" Hushed four girls that seemed to look like Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole.

"What happened to you guys? And why am I a girl?" I asked. "We don't really know what happened but, we have our suspicions," Said the girl that seems to be Cole. "This is so confusing," I said. "Do you guys know who could have done this?" I asked. "No. We don't know," Said Zane.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai's POV

"Okay so we know that whoever did this must have some beef with us right?" I asked. Everyone else nodded. "But the real question is who did this to us? Are there any suggestions?" I asked while looking for volunteers, so far there were none. "Any? Any at all?" I asked with some slight hope but still there were no suggestions. I sighed knowing that none of us know who the culprit is.

'It could basically be anyone that we fought before,' I thought. 'At least one things for certain it wasn't a serpentine, now that's something we know.' I tried to think of some suggestions as to who could have done this, but so far no ideas popped up. 'This is starting to get aggravating,' I thought. "No one has any suggestions? Seriously?" I asked.

"It could've been a guy," Blurted Jay. "Nah, I don't think so, the person seemed to be more feminine than masculine to me," Countered Cole. "Wow Cole I didn't know that you were so smart, since your using your big words now," Jay said sarcastically. "Shut it Zap Trap," Cole responded. Jay scoffed at Cole's response.

"Shut up guys, this isn't the time to argue. Right now we have to figure out how to change ourselves back to normal," I said clearly annoyed at the two. They just glared at each other for a moment then looked the other direction. "Zane do you have any suggestions as to who could've done this?" I asked. "My sensors can not identify the robber at the museum. The identity is still unknown." I sighed in disappointment, knowing that we might be stuck like this for a very long time.

Emily's POV

I hate it when Aaron calls me his fiance. It reminds me of a time when I was in love. Way before I met Aaron. The man I used to love is now one of my greatest enemies. I hate him with all my heart.

He is the reason why I'm like this, why I'm sinister, morbid, difficult, impure, and evil. Y'know I wasn't always like that. I was a blessed good child before he left me to rot. But before I could breath my last breath Aaron saved me. We quickly became friends soon after all that had happened.

Then I started developing feelings for him and a few weeks ago he proposed to me. I was filled with so much joy that I cried. I was finally happily in love with Aaron. My old love could never understand what it was like to be a girl so I had that arranged for him or should I say her.

Lloyd's POV

I remember something that just might be connected with our situation. Kai used to have a friend when he was younger. I don't know all about it but Kai did mention her once. He didn't describe her to us so therefore we don't know how she looks like. The only thing he told us was her name, which is Emily.

Emily's POV

*Flashback*

"Hey Kai wait up!" I said while running after him up the hill. I was 10 years old at that time. "C'mon Emily your gonna miss the sunset," He replied while turning his head to face me. Finally I reached the hill but I was exhausted. I sat down on the soft grass with Kai.

"It's beautiful," I breathed. "That's why I asked you to come up here," Kai responded. "I'm just glad that I'm here with you," I whispered. Kai got up suddenly. "Race ya down the hill!" He yelled while running down the hill.

"Hey! You had a head start! That's not fair Kai!" I yelled back chasing after him. I managed to pass him and won the race. "I let you win," He mumbled while coming down the hill. "See you tomorrow Kai!" I yelled while heading back to my house. I lived alone but I was happy because I met Kai.

*Present time*

I think that some people think that I got mad over a little thing but it was just more than him letting me rot. There were other things that caused me to be like this. "I know your there, Soniko," I said out loud while tunring around. "Aw. You're no fun Emily," Soniko replied while coming out of her hiding spot. Soniko is Aaron's younger sister and my best friend.

While Aaron had black hair Soniko had white hair that was slightly shorter than mine. Her eyes were black while Aaron's were a light gray. Soniko is able to control light including light magic. Aaron on the other hand is able to control shadows including dark magic. Today she was wearing a light yellow spaghetti strap sun dress with white stars.

"So, hows the plan going?" She asked while I turned back around facing the screen which showed the ninja. "So far so good," I replied. "Why are you doing this to the ninja exactly?" Soniko asked. "Well first off it's payback for Kai, and second consider it an early wedding gift for Aaron," I stated. "You know how much he hates the ninja Soniko."

"Yes, I do know," She replied with a frown. "The thing is, I never told him what my plan is. All I told him is that I tricked the ninja after I 'stole' the statue," I said. "Why do you hate Kai exactly?" She asked after a short while of silence. "That's right you don't know the story. Well I recommend sitting down," I said while turning around to face her. "Well it starts off as a regular day, I was 16 at the time so it wasn't that long ago, any way,I was going to visit Kai and his sister Nya," I said.


End file.
